Know Your Potential
by Graffiti-ferret
Summary: AU The magical school of Malwens has been standing for many centuries and a new year has begun. However, a prophecy has been told about the a shape-shifter and the worlds end. Senior year has just started for Gilbert, but it might just be the end of everything. And what about a poor American without an elemental power? Human names, Non-slash, magical AU


Over many decades ago, a prophecy told of a being who wielded all of the elements. From water to electricity, and everything known, he possessed them all. He was the dictator of the dark and brought discord to all. His plans were of a cataclysm, wanting everything gone. With eyes blue, bluer than the sky and the deepest pits of the ocean, holding nothing but cruelty and darkness, he began his plans. However, they were foiled by a man who could be whoever he please. Having the gift of changing shapes, he will stand against evil, smoldering flames charging at the dark. The first son of a first son will be born. Thus the darkness shall reincarnate, bringing our world to the feet of total annihilation.

* * *

Deep in the misty mountains of Norway, cloaked under cleverly placed hiding spells, lies the Plateau of Entheldas. It has been a home for a large majority o the Aesir race for over thousands of years. Aesir are humans who have elemental abilities, acquiring and harnessing the natural ability to control them at will. The beauty that thrives in the secluded region of Entheldas has flourish over the years, providing a perfect hiding spot to bring young Aesir to train. The mystical school known as Malwens' University houses over a large amount of students from all over the world. Director Malwens' purpose for the school is to teach inexperienced Aesir to harness and control their elemental powers, along with finding their true potential and profession. To the outside world, Malwens' University is just a normal school for overly extraordinary students Which, in reality, isn't a complete lie. The normal humans who do not know of this magical world, or even possess magical powers themselves, are known as Minors. It is not meant to be insulting or belittling. Because all of the Aesir powers are hard to grasp, Minors should never know about them. Thus, the school has false information to keep them out. Only a small amount of Minors do know about the Aesir and their teachings. Nevertheless, they are exceptions and usually work for the school or large Aesir companies. They sometimes come from Aesir families, those rare occasions when a Minor is born in an all Aesir family. Those are inevitable to avoid Aesir culture and such, making them the exception.

Malwens' holds a large range of elemental Aesir. They are known as wielders and their elements define what they are. There are fire-wielders, shadow-wielders, and many more. However, one stands out from the rest. The rarest of all elements; Aether. There are only six known Aether-wielders. Along with elementals, there are a selective few who posses secondary's. Some elemental users have such a great amount of magical potential they have a second ability. From creating ice armies that move to seeing visions of the past and future, they are the only ones capable of doing such. Out of all of the secondary's, rarer than an Aether-wielder, is a shape shifter. The name tells all, giving one the ability to change forms. The stronger the shape shifter is, the more amazing the things they can transform into. Transforming into a dragon being the hardest. Only one has ever been able to do so. The man in the prophecy, 'The Dragon Wings'.

Since a large amount of young Aesir are gathered into one place, multiple protective and hiding spells cover Entheldas. No Minor can get in. And if they attempt to climb the mountainous terrain that surrounds the plains, there's no guarantee of their survival. This is also why students are not flown to the school itself. They go to a near by town and travel through mirrors. It's much safer this way. Not only the fogginess of the mountains causes a hazardous entry, but also the possibility of those with impure intentions pose a threat.

* * *

A new school year has begun, bringing new and old faces to the school. All of the students and staff, clad in their gold, black, and green color scheme uniforms, sat in he great hall. Their attention was on the man standing up on the stage in front of them. The man who had created such a prestige school; Gustav Malwens.

"Nothing will be able to express my joy in seeing all these familiar and new faces seated before me." The old man's voice is gentle and kind, but it carries energy which is far more unimaginable than one might think. "All these vibrant colors of the world I witness before me, all gathered together in one brilliant bundle of magic. Ah, magic. My dear students, my colleagues, this upcoming year is full of surprises. I see great potential and abilities in each and every one of you, and I have hope that you will pass and excel in whatever trials fate puts you through. Our staff and student council have given their promises to me that they will assist me in maintaining order in our school, and I have put my trust in them. I hope you, my dear students, will respect each other as much, if not more, as you respect your parents or as you might expect this old man standing before you." That earned a collective chuckle/mild laugh from the audience, and it brought a soft smile to the director's face. "I bid you all good luck, and I hope that our time spent together will be fruitful indeed. Now, I know you are all tired of my obvious rambling," Another collective chuckle. "And I know you are dying to explore and see what has changed and what has stayed, especially our new students, if I might add. Go on along, young ones. Make friends, become familiar with our premises, feel at home and most importantly: feel accepted, because that you truly are. And as our school motto says: know your potential. That, my friends, is all."

Not even three minutes must have past since the director's speech ended and all of the students were flooding out from the room. All dispersed, going whichever ways. Either to explore, find their friends, or simply find their dorms, only the students themselves would know. One blonde freshman stood awkwardly amongst the crowd. His bright blue eyes looked around, confused and still taking everything in. Alfred let out a sigh. He was searching for his brother Albert. Great... He lost him. That's just what he needed. Alfred looked through the mass of people crowding the hallway. He let out a sigh, holding his schedule up to his face. B9. That was his room. The freshman already knew Albert was in the same room with him, but he wondered if anyone else was in a room with them? It would be cool if it was just them, being brothers and all. But having someone else would be cool too. Well, he hoped.

The rooms for the boys were on the first floor. Well that made a lot of things so much easier for him. That meant no stairs. It makes things a whole ton easier for him. Knowing his luck, he'd be going up and down the same set of stairs and get nowhere. Making his way through the crowded hallway, bags in hand, Alfred smiled. He was beyond happy to be here, despite the predicament he was in. Alfred was a special case to be honest. The young Aesir was well... Not a full Aesir. He didn't have an element to wield. Yet he still managed to get in.

His parents were convinced he'd get it soon. With a school as great as Malwens, no way could he not gain his element soon. Seeing as Albert already had his. They all had fire, yet he didn't. He was convinced he was a rare case and won't get his element. But even if that was the case, Alfred would try his damn hardest to make his parents proud. Being the knuckle-case he was, that might be kind of hard. However, he was an extremely smart kid. He just, chose not to show it all the time. Smart kids always got picked up. So he'd be the class clown. That worked in his old school.

Alfred chose to follow some other students with bags. Obviously they would lead him to the dorm rooms section. And they did. Now to look for the right room letter/number/thing. B7, B8, B9! There we go. Checking if the door was locked, Alfred pulled the key, made into a necklace because knowing him he'd loose it, over his head and put in the lock. With a knock, he opened the door and stepped inside. The room was spacious, with three beds, desks, and the works. Just perfect. And there was a door of to the side, obviously for their own bathroom. Good, that meant no roaming the halls and getting lost. Thank gawd.

Stepping in, Alfred placed his bags down and looked around. Someone else's bags seemed to be here, and by the looks of it, it wasn't Albert's. Cool! Slowly, Alfred went over to a clean bed. This will be his. He placed his things on it and sat down. So... Now what? With a click, the door to the bathroom opened, and out popped his other room mate. A rather, punkish looking roommate. "Hello there! I'm Alfred Jones!" Jumping right into introductions, like always.

"Arthur Kirkland," The other blonde said. Awkwardly, he held out his hand and they shook. His emerald eyes took in the freshman's appearance. It was obvious the other didn't exactly follow the rules. No gray sweater vest, fingerless gloves, which by the looks of it have been cut, and not the correct shoes. For heaven shakes, he was wearing casual shoes. Arthur may not be wearing the attire to a T, but it was still correct. The right shoes, the right gloves, and the sweater vest.

Alfred smiled. Arthur Kirkland huh? The name doesn't really fit the appearance. But he was one to talk. Or well, think. Considering he looked like a bad kid, to some extent, and Alfred felt like a butlers name. Okay, no Batman references. He felt awkward staring at the other so he decided on doing something else. Like making his bed, yes he is a good kid and makes his bed... At times.., and putting his clothes in his designated dresser. He carried around a messenger bag filled with all his notebooks and such. The poor teen always lost things so keeping the items close by would save him the hassle of finding new things. "So uhm... What grade are you in?" It would probably be best to start a conversation and get acquainted. Not to mention get on the other blonde's good side. If they were going to be living here for the whole school year, it was better to not get on anyone's nerves.

"I'm a sophomore," Arthur stated, rather bored. After everything was set up, along with his Tony stuffed animal-alien placed on his bed, the younger blonde turned around. Alfred wondered if he could hang up some pictures on his side of the room. Though, there wasn't much. He liked taking pictures to be honest. Most were random things like landscapes and others was of his family. Like Mattie and Albert. Speaking of Mattie, he wondered why his Canadian cousin didn't come to the school. Or he's just hiding. Being all, scarily invisible at times. It wasn't even magic. He just... Disappeared like everyone forgot him. Except him of course. Alfred smirked slightly, musing in nostalgia. Oh he would miss Mattie. "My bro is... Somewhere. He's supposed to be in the same room with us. Don't worry, we aren't that bad." What the hell did that mean!? It sounded like they always got into fights. Well... They did have their disagreements but still.

Having put up a few pictures on the wall next to his bed, Alfred turned towards Arthur, smiling. He watched the other, seeing as most of his unpacking was done. The punk teen was seated on his bed, having grabbed a book from his shelf along the way. Arthur didn't pay much mind to the other's chatter. His green eyes looked up to see what he was doing. A stuffed animal? Really? Arthur held back a snort. And he thought he was bad with Flying-Mint Bunny. At least he left his furry friend back home. A brother he said? He wondered how the other acted. Slightly musing to himself, he thought of his own brothers. Thank the queen they were older and didn't go to this school anymore. That would not end well for anyone.

With the messenger bag still around his shoulder, Alfred picked at the strap. "So ugh... I better go find Albert. And then attempt to get back here." He let out a nervous laugh. Grabbing his key from off his desk, the young blonde put it back around his neck, shoved back under his shirt, and headed to the door. "It was nice meeting you Artie! See ya later,"

Putting the book down, the blonde sophomore got up, going to follow after the other teen. His body froze at the nickname. Did he just-. Arthur headed over to the door, slightly glaring. "Don't call me Artie," He said, before leaving the room. "Come, come. We don't have all day. The least I can do is show you around before you get lost," Well that was nice of him. Alfred smiled brightly, following after Arthur and listening to his British banter. He was a tad bit upset he couldn't call Arthur Artie, but eventually the nickname may grow. And if it doesn't, oh well. "And eaten by the ghosts that haunt this place," A chuckle came from Arthur. Ghost, ffft. No such things as ghosts. But getting a scare out of the other might be fun. With that, he headed off, hands in his pockets, walking a casual pace down the semi-crowded hallways. Ghosts?! Alfred froze up, blinking a few times. Did he say g-ghosts? Okay, not awesome at all. Nope, zip. NADA. No way in hell would it be awesome if ghosts were here. Ghosts were so freaking scary. Trying not to let his fear show, Alfred ran to catch up with the upperclassmen. Right, just... Don't think about ghosts and everything should be fine. And don't roam the halls at night. Yeah, that's... That's a great idea. Ah crap, but what if they come into his room. And he so wasn't going to ask to sleep in Albert's bed to begin with. Stupid upperclassmen, being mean. Acting like a child, which technically he still was, Alfred stuck out his tongue.

So the ghost thing really did work. Arthur held in a snort as he read Alfred's body language. He was all fidgety too. "I'll show you to your classes, bathrooms, the basics. Try and remember it, I don't have the bloody time to be your walking chauffeur," He rambled on, his British accent even more apparent. Holding on to his backpack, Alfred had managed to shake off his frightened look. Blue eyes continued to look around in awe. Alfred was loving this place. Sure, he loved his normal sized home back in America, but here. He let out a whistle. Here was amazing. Despite the cold weather he was told of, he could get used to living here. These next four years will be awesome!

"And try not to cause a problem. I don't need to hear it from other's about my room mates being pests," With that, Arthur turned a corner. Ah crap, Vuk was there. He turned on his heels and headed down another way, not bothering to wait of for Alfred. It would be best to stay away from those Slavic kids. They always seemed a bit dodgy in his eyes. Ugh, wait... He needed Alfred to show him around, along with the other's schedule. "I told you, I don't have all day, come on," Arthur stopped and looked back to Alfred, holding out his hand, "Pass over your schedule,"

He picked up his pace once more and almost bumped into the other when he turned drastically. His blue eyes stayed on the other's down the hall. Russian people weren't bad, were they? Maybe Artie was just being stereotypical. It was like saying all Russians were Communists. Unless they were... Okay, no that's mean. Bad Alfie. Don't do that. Turning on his heel, smiling, Alfred hurried down the hall after Arthur. He pulled his schedule out of his backpack and handed it over. Fidgeting, he stood there awkwardly as Arthur looked over his schedule. He felt like a ADHD kid. Looking around, his gaze landed on a group of kids off to the side. "Woah, what's happening over there?" His eyes widened.

* * *

Cliffhanger

RAWR! New story! This is based on roleplays between a group of my friends. However, sad things happen and they stopped roleplaying. So me and two others will be continuing the story ourselves. The next few chapters are their posts. Then it will eventually transition to just my writing. I roleplay Alfred, Arthur, and Francis. My friends (which there are several), play the other characters. My two friends who are helping me continue roleplay Gilbert, and Ivan and Vuk (Who is an original character and probably the only one atm. It's Serbia) Albert is 2P America. There will be quite a few characters in this story. I'll list them  
Alfred (America), Arthur (England), Francis (France), Gilbert (Prussia), Ivan (Russia), Ludwig (Germany), Feliciano(Italy), Emil (Iceland), Lukas (Norway), Elizaveta (Hungary) and Albert (2P America). Then there are a few Oc's that will be used. Which is Vuk (Serbia) and maybe Xiao (Taiwan). Idk bout the others. I don't want tooo many ocs in the story besides the already made Malwene and the bad guy you'll learn about later ;3

There will be slight pairings like Gilbert and Elizaveta along with hinted Ludwig and Feliciano and Alfred and Arthur.


End file.
